borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:InfinitysCross
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Fryguy42/Gearbox announces the Mechromancer DLC. Thoughts? page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Fryguy42 (Talk) 22:38, April 9, 2012 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' vandilism crack, we should try and design a filtering system to prvent vandilism or quick back ups to delete and repair the damage. do you know any scripts for this? but wikia or the admin should try and make a script the judges and filters certim words used in edits...it could greatly help I will ask a friend in real life about it I can never find thoose sy=mbols on my key board!:P but I'll try to rememberThemecanist (talk) 05:37, October 7, 2012 (UTC)themecanist come discuss Law Talk:Law (Borderlands 2) Input is desired thanks, asking everyone keep it civil, no revert wars -Raisins (talk) 07:34, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the compliment. Yeah, Allegiance relics would make them OP, but these classes are extremely challenging, because you only get the bonuses from their Loyalty tree with guns of their maker, forcing players to play with a very limited style. Their other trees contain good skills, at least they will when I design them, but to get the most out of each class, you have to use only their particular gun makers. Besides, if Gearbox does include something like these classes, they would probably take care of balancing issues. ubx }| } times}}. | info-c = #151151 | info-fc = mintcream }} }| } times}}. | info-c = #151151 | info-fc = mintcream }} 04:41, November 30, 2012 (UTC) thank you ...for your support in my recent (successful) RfA. your support will not be forgotten in the coming days of the revolution. your newest benevolent dictator, 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:16, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Trivia revert Do you mean this reference page? I can't seem to find any other and there's not even a word on MLP there. Plus, on several other pages (I just followed links at random on the page) it's also mentioned aside from the pop culture reference list. Keeping notes of it on the page itself is done on most other gaming wikis so people will keep adding these notes anyway. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 22:48, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks. However, the reason I had undone your undo was to try to change the way the article sounds. As it was before my initial edit, the article sounded like the main way to get Seraph items was to kill the Guardians until they dropped them, rather than to collect the crystals and use them to buy the weapons from the Seraph Vendors. Joeshmo101 (talk) 01:48, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Just a quick head up, bandits in borderlands 2 really do shout what I posted on the attack. I must have heard it at least once every time I visited a place with psycho's in it. psycho semen id always thought he was saying steeee-ven. is it subtitled as semen? 13:08, January 19, 2013 (UTC) delete template The template is simply " " (see delete). You can also use " " for obvious mess ups. You can also (should) add a parameter quickly explaining why the page warrants a delete, for example " ". In any case, there is no problem messing up. happypal (talk • ) 10:45, February 1, 2013 (UTC) The template is . You can also use for pages you are the author of, obvious vandalism and what not. Finally, you can (should) add a quick rationale in the first parameter, eg: . See Template:delete for more info. In any case, no problem. happypal (talk • ) 11:00, February 1, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Sorry for the double post, my connection to internet connection to borderlands.wikia has been exceptionally flaky lately. happypal (talk • ) 11:12, February 1, 2013 (UTC) " Pictures Could you perhaps avoid uploading pictures irrelevant to the Boarderlands series? *I was going to ask if there was a Barkley wiki that you could "let it out" on LOL. Perhaps you could create one :) Trig Anomaly (talk) 09:41, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I think I messed up your talk page also. I appreciate it. I actually forgot about the references page, so thank you for the reminder, it's really appreciated! :) Abyss Raider (talk) 21:36, February 5, 2013 (UTC) P.S. There were some strange formatting issues going on with your page, I think I got them all fixed up, though... bonus package I plan on trying the bonus package with double your fun, is there a reason I shouldn't? Trig Anomaly (talk) 09:22, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I have learned to look at more than one page to get a bigger picture. I thought the bonus package was more of a strategy/combination thing since its on more than one page. If its not a legitimate combo, it needs to come off all the pages. I guess that is why I am wondering if its legit. Trig Anomaly (talk) 18:03, February 7, 2013 (UTC) I guess our opinions differ in that respect. Note that I cannot speak for the bonus package/double your fun combo but combinations of weapons/class mods/skills that are established to be effective, I consider strategy. Personal preference would be why you wouldn't use an established combination. If there is a better combination for double your fun, or if it is largely just a matter of preference, I would like to know. There definately should be the most effective combinations mentioned, if there are any. grenades are definately better in BL2; in BL1 everyone just (never) used transfusion grenades unless they needed some corrosive damage or liked using less effective weapons because the game was easy and it was fun or to get a certain effect. Like I said, if its just a matter of personal preference and there are no "best" grenades, then you would be right in the opinion thing. Trig Anomaly (talk) 07:59, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi The primary reason for the edit to the 'Grave Matter' page was that if you want to know where the slabs are, the reference to Poetic Licence does not tell you, since that page does not explain the site of the various elements (in this case, the guy who hangs himself on the tombstone). Therefore, if you are coming back to the level to do the challenges a long time after having done it the first time, the page as is is less than helpful. The page is also very badly written but I don't pretend to be an expert on the wiki style guide. If you don't like my edits I really won't lose any sleep over it but leaving a badly written, uninformative page to stand just doesn't make a great deal of sense to me. Huggydaddybear (talk) 23:29, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Relic undo party What would those reasons be? A quick review of the a few of the relic pages was not enlightening. Please elucidate. Dämmerung 06:02, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :Just passing by. Beautiful use of elucidate. Keep up the good work! 06:10, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :(PS: I am slightly mental today. Ignore me as usual) :: You need to imagine it in a Jamaican accent for proper effect. Dämmerung 06:21, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Mind blown. 18:13, February 17, 2013 (UTC) : I would also like to know why you reverted my edits. I added the numbers because the page about Vitality relic has the maximum possible percentage but pages about some other relics didn't. I figured the number would be useful for players to determine if their version of the relic is the best possible version. --CharredBrain (talk) 18:08, February 17, 2013 (UTC) solfège About Law... As I stated in my talk page, I wasn't aware of the discussion. I thought I was helping. I'll leave my hands off that page. While I'm here, though, maybe you could clear up some confusion. It says "a play on the musical phrasing 'la-di-da.' " Musical phrasing? Maybe I just don't get it, but after 13 years of musical training I've never run into "la-di-da". I have run into it in this context With the way it's written, it seems to be referencing the end of the solfege "do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do". I just want to point out that it's confusing. Whether it gets altered or not is up to you and the admins. Grindfest (talk) 21:02, February 18, 2013 (UTC) round it off already add one more, just one more barkley picture and.... well, you will get 1000 edits --- congrats 04:06, April 21, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Your username should be BakleyCrackAddict 04:12, April 21, 2013 (UTC) UofD User of the Day award is an older practice by users for users. I am not sure on the policy but, since its not being used, I will count my vote as enough. 18:22, April 21, 2013 (UTC) P.S. you have 2 choices now... you can delete it or put it where you like in your profile. I don't get how putting Krieg's possible release date is vandalism if it's been confirmed. Krieg has been confirmed by Gearbox as a new character there is a page for him. So are you going to tell me all of that is vandalism? An admin has not told me anything about my edit except that I didn't put an edit summary. Nice try though but remember You can't tame the blaze... (talk) 13:36, April 27, 2013 (UTC) BlazerThree reference policy You need to be more specific on which policy was broken... a general "trivia policy" doesnt work if I cant see anything broken when I read the policy itself. 08:51, April 28, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Im talking about the salvador page, to save you from searching. 08:53, April 28, 2013 (UTC) nudge Hiya! just thought I would bump into you and ask where you been? I thought you was gunna chat mod. We miss ya. 19:22, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :I can only speak for myself, but I tend to not join chat rooms if there is another chat mod in there. It helps prevent conflicts when opinions on how to handle an issue differ. If you have Steam, you can contact both me and Crack that way. I'm literally ALWAYS on...except when I am not. 20:18, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Ahh, I was just referring to his being a bit absent in general. I wanted him to meet kettle but maybe its just a timing thing. WHERE ARE YOU CRACKL??? P.S. If I step into chat with another mod, I would just defer to the mod who was there before me. (crackl cant have all the fun, now can he) Seems like a good guideline, anyway. 08:28, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Well welcome back... good to have ya. Did you happen to tell them that rules are for admins and not users? :D 01:39, May 3, 2013 (UTC) recruit I have a project if your interested. I am contacting all users who chimed in on splitting the class mod page. We need to re-link all Class Mod links. The borderlands 2 pages should link to Class Mod (Borderlands 2) and the borderlands pages should link to Class Mod (Borderlands). The tool is what we can use to find them all. Note that the links should look like this: Class Mod or Class Mod in the source.just saying I will do what I can until the weekend, and be able to pound out a bunch then. Ignore anything other than article pages for now. If we all work on it, the list will diminish rather quickly. It is also a good way to get edit counts up, if you are interested in those. This mission, if you choose to accept it, will self destruct in 5 seconds. 08:15, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Trivia policy Currently there is no policy on trivia sections that state that everything in the pop culture reference page (which is completely bloated) cannot be on a main article. Please explain your interpretation of the Borderlands_Wiki:Trivia_policy that would overrule the Borderlands_Wiki:Simplified_ruleset policy #8. Perhaps it is time to start a forum/blog asking for policies to be changed/tweaked. 14:07, May 10, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I am talking about the Zero page, to save you from searching. 14:09, May 10, 2013 (UTC) No harm, no foul... Trivia is the most confusing policy/practice on this wiki. I had to get re-acquainted with it myself. I do know that peeps will want to see it on the main page and keep adding it. Like I said, if you think that it should change, make a blog/forum on the subject and see what the community says. 20:25, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Actually if you read the Bloodwing page it'll even say in the quotes "HaHa! Good Boy!", and even on Mordecai's page in his quote section for Killing an enemey with Bloodwing "Good boy", but if you can provide a video where he says that whilst downing an enemy i'd believe you. DapperNoob (talk) 02:44, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I apologize I misread that page, i'd hope that you accept my apology and my foolishness.DapperNoob (talk) 19:37, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Isn't the purpose of a wiki to gather information? So why do you edit my post adding the info that the Norfleet can drop from Hyperius? More than that, yes it drops more often from Vermi, but Hyperius is easier to farm. The "Increased drop rates frm Vermi, not Hyperius" is not a valid reason to remove information IMO DaisZen (talk) 22:47, June 3, 2013 (UTC) And so, the fact that the Norfleet has only 2 drop sources (Vermivorous and Hyperius) isn't an information? I didn't just add the "Hyperius might be easier", but also the fact that you can get Hyperius drop it. And that isn't an opinion, it's a fact. Anyway, now I understand why some pages aren't up to date if some informations are considered as "opinions". DaisZen (talk) 22:58, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Wot Penis goblin.Sh!ft (talk) 19:47, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Klerik *cough* abuse of power! :You brought this upon yourself, from what I understand. Not only is it not abuse, it is proper and perfect usage of power. It would be abuse if he permabanned you. Now settle down before you DO get permabanned. 23:33, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ALL IS GONE. alias had to check alias'. was like "ok, but who are you?" 01:15, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Definition of "vandalism" Saw your reverts in S:RC, and I'd like to clear up that saying someone is vandalizing when they're merely changing spelling (based on locale) is kinda wrong because they do it in good faith. Vandalism is editing with the intent to do bad for the wiki, bad edits are a different thing. MLGisNot4Me talk 17:58, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :Surely I understand rules are different at other wikis, but it's kinda like a general rule that edits done in good faith aren't vandalism. If some people are blocked for it, I would assume they do it constantly (where he ignores warnings and only blocking will stop them), something else was involved with the situation, or the blocking admin was really hot-headed. Ah well, glad you got what I said. MLGisNot4Me talk 19:01, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ::(\ MLGisNot4Me talk 19:03, June 9, 2013 (UTC) 'Vandalism' on the Pandora page Would like to point out that, first, it wasn't vandalism, and, second, I was making a point. If you're really worried something isn't going to be accepted, then change it so that it will be; don't leave a comment explaining why it's okay in the article. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 18:53, June 9, 2013 (UTC) : I wasn't starting an edit war. You'll notice that I didn't re-edit it after you changed it back (despite the fact that apparently you don't think that's something people should do according to this post?). I was explaining my rationale to you. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 18:58, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism is when you cannot "assume good faith". Spell checking in any version of English is not vandalism. The ban you saw was because the UNDO took away addition of the page and also, in the process, changed the spelling as well. It was misinterpreted by both parties at the time. Check the history of the page, if you cant find it I will link it after work. 19:47, June 9, 2013 (UTC) It is extremely possible that I misinterpreted it. Assuming anything is at worst complete crap and at best faulty science. I will clarify the events. The orgininal http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Mulciber_Mk2?diff=313544&oldid=304854 edit changed the spelling and put a "see also" section. Assuming good faith, the edit was not vandalism but a spell check from mozilla browser. The NEXT edit shows an admin (who knows what he is doing) UNDO the edit and keep the "see also" section with a warning on breaching policy. The NEXT edit was Mad with a UNDO (edit war) with a edit summary about the "format" of the page. Assuming good faith, Mad just did not see that the "see also" section was kept and his undo was about the "see also" section, not the spelling. Which ironically undid the section and put back the spelling. War, on the other hand (assuming good faith) thought that it was about the spelling and given whatever history (i did not concern myself with any history, just this incident) gave a ban. Note that war was lenient about the incident, even though he seen some sort of history. My note on War's page was only to point out (probably poorly) any misinterpretation and put forth a record, in case a similar thing happened with the same user. Did I get it wrong? probably... the point is that we must "assume good faith" on all wiki edits. Its not perfect but unless you think that someone is intentionally doing harm to the wiki, you must assume good faith. We definately do not ban on this wiki for people who want to spell check and add proper sections. We, in fact, encourage it. However, that means that some maintainence is required to keep original authors acceptible spellings. Its just a side affect of the policy. 07:07, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Unexpected Ban Hey Crack. It appears that I've been banned from chat. I'm not sure if this is a joke from one of the other chat mods, or simply a mistake, but I'd just like to find out why. Louis Bancroft (talk) 20:29, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Crack, again. Turns out I was banned by MadCrayolaz for a year for "misbehaving in chat". Could you talk to him about it? If anything, it seems like abuse of power. Thanks man. Louis Bancroft (talk) 14:18, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Would you like me to address it here? I'd imagine if you wanted to know why, you could just, I don't know, leave a message on my own wall? Post where you want me to respond, and I'll do so. 15:32, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Why? Why would you change your username? It may be none of my business, but that's going to be annoying - especially since you're a chat mod... On a different note... You can change your username!? Sakuretsu115 (talk) 13:20, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Wasn't it this before? Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 16:40, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: About AoDK Content Pre-Release Thanks for your support with Louis. I wasn't sure back there if we should even be adding speculation - since none of it was really sourced. Whatever, right? Also, thanks for that link for all those images (w/o watermark. woohoo!); I think my AoDK appetite has been satiated... for now. Or at least until the 25th. Sakuretsu115 (talk) 20:59, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your input The template is done. Thanks for your input and if you want to add anymore, now is the time. 09:41, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Previous version reverts You can UNDO previous versions and revert the page back to a certain point as well as a standard UNDO. You go to the history and select which specific edit to to revert. Note that this takes away any edits done after that. Alternatively, you can PREV (preview) the edits and scroll through until you find the one to revert back to. Note that reverting in this way is more reliable than a rollback button (tool) supplied to admins and rollbackers. Its just a better way in general. A summary describing which edit the page was reverted to is customary and less confusing. 02:25, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Report unnecessary Hi there, I was trying to edit the Ogre (Borderlands 2) page but someone edited it before I could publish my own edit. Then another user edited it with nonsense code. I did not mean to publish the nonsense code page. Please remove me from the report a user page. Thanks. CarlRaven 03:30, June 21, 2013 (UTC) lvl 49 UVHM Can you expand on that? was your friend joining or making games in UVHM? Obviously, TVHM was completed... but was your friend able to host games? We should find out if there is a actual min level or if someone can be rushed and host games. 07:39, June 24, 2013 (UTC) We should find out if the mechanism is only completing TVHM or if its a minimum level as well. 15:49, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, did it seem like I was trying to invalidate your edit? I just want more information. Finding out what is true would overrule your edit, but that in no way invalidates your discovery. Notice that I brought it up to you, rather than do the research myself. 19:21, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Spatula Khan This guy is totally legit and most of the background information is correct. He is a chef and was overthrown somehow by a guy with "weenie" in his name. Unless you've already found him, you'll have to verify what I said is accurate. Cheers Dr. Feelgood (talk) 00:53, June 26, 2013 (UTC) If you press 'talk', he reveals different things about his past. He has about 5 different quotes. Dr. Feelgood (talk) 04:21, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Page Edit i noticed you fixed the problem on The Beard Makes the Man, where the first part of it would have a scroll button. do you know what happened, why it happened, and how to prevent? Pmjeremy1227 (talk) 18:48, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Jeremy The templates cleanup and stub now have a code on them... that should prevent this in the future. 19:04, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Message in a bottle / Magny's Lighthouse edit ... why is it "unnecessary"? There's no talk about where to find the bottle, which is what I added. Kschang (talk) 16:59, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Clarification: Message in a bottle has TWO parts... one to TRIGGER the mission (finding the bottle), and one to actually grab the loot. I think we have a difference in aethetics... does the part about FINDING the trigger belong in the mission itself? For that, I have to say... the OTHER Message in the bottle mission wiki have them... except this one (and maybe one other). Kschang (talk) 19:48, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Concerning the Skullmasher information for the Rakkanoth and "The Rakk Dahlia Murder" articles. Hello, I had added the Skullsmasher to those pages as I was lucky enough to get the drop as I finished the quest. I noticed that you removed the information from all the pages, and I would like to discuss with you the reason why. If it's because there was no photographic or videographic proof added with the information I can farm Rakkanoth with FRAPS running in order to get the rifle again. Shaowstrike (talk) 03:21, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Bad Hair Day. I agree that it was a minor, non-essential tip... but it was brief, directly on-topic, potentially helpful to some players, and on a stub page that explictly asks to be expanded. I get it; you have to compromise between "comprehensive" and "succinct", but come on -- much of that existing page is taken up with examples of low-rarity weapon variants, yet my 11 words were unnecessary clutter? Sollipsist (talk) 18:21, July 13, 2013 (UTC)